A Valkyrie Heart
by mollyski
Summary: The Valkyrie Tamsin is in love with the succubus Bo. However, she also knows there is darkness inside of her that she wants to spare the love of her life from. But the strong energy between the two proves otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys! So this is my first time attempting fanfiction. I love writing and was inspired to write this story. Please feel free to review, and if well received I may continue the story. 

Tamsin-

Tamsin knew she had dark in her. She wasn't just Dark Fae, she knew she had this darkness inside of her that fully tried to destroy her at times. She had always known that, since she was a little girl in her first of many lifetimes.  
>She knew who she had to be, and who she was expected to be. Nothing was truly hers. Even her own blonde hair was nothing but a symbol of her power as a Valkyrie. She had many lives, and through them, she had accepted who she was meant to be, and that she was unfortunately meant to be alone.<p>

But she also knew she had power, and she wanted to believe that there was a good inside of her. Sometimes her power became so overwhelming that she felt she couldn't breathe.  
>She could remember locking herself in closets in the past when her breathing became so short that she felt her world collapsing in on her. One time her human friend Kenzi described this as a "panic attack".<br>She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it did sound pretty accurate. All Tamsin knew was that in that small dark closet, she could control everything around her, and that was the only thing that was able to get her under control again.

Those who live, those who die, those who go to Valhalla. The weight of responsibility and pressure of a Valkyrie never left her mind. However, she secretly always dreamed of finding love. She wasn't even sure of the definition of the word love until this most recent life. She could vaguely remember the day in the early days of this life that she put her arms around her after she had saved her from Massimo, "That's what love feels like" she accidentally said to herself out loud.

However, now that she had grown older and wiser again, she knew no one could ever love someone like her. Someone with so much dark and death surrounding her, she had accepted this fact about herself.

At least, she had accepted it, until she met Bo.

Today was a Wednesday just like any other, other than the fact that Tamsin could not get her mind off the succubus for a single moment of peace. She walked aimlessly around the grocery store, trying desperately to think of the ingredients Kenzi had asked her to pick up for girls night. Instead her mind circled with thoughts of Bo, from her dark brown hair and her eyes both blue and brown, her entrancing figure and her brave voice. However, that wasn't even the most intriguing part of her.  
>Her smile. That is what made Tamsin feel things she never thought she could feel. It was rare, and there were variations of fake smiles that Tamsin had seen Bo give, but when she smiled from a place of truth and pure happiness, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Tamsin liked to sometimes think that she was the only one who could make the succubus smile like that, but she knew deep down that probably wasn't true. Everyone loved Bo. Her partner Dyson, her best friend Kenzi, even the human doctor Lauren.<br>Tamsin shook her head and continued to browse the aisles of the store. She came across a section of flowers. She remembered the time Bo surprised her with a bouquet of orange roses.  
>"I know you said orange flowers were your favorite Miss Valkyrie, so I saw these and thought of you."<br>Tamsin smiled at the memory as it replayed in her mind, when at the same time her phone began to buzz in her pocket.

She reluctantly shoved her hand into her jeans to find a ridiculous picture of Kenzi with her tongue sticking out staring back at her. Her human friend was always stealing her phone and adding pictures of herself wherever she could.  
>"What?" She answered hastily, upset she had been ripped out of one happy memory she had.<br>"Tam Tam where the hell are you? I'm bored as hell."  
>"I'm on the way, I'm just grabbing the chips you wanted now."<p>

"Okay perf. See you soon. Oh by the way, Dyson cancelled on Bo tonight for drinks so she's coming to girls night! Yay!"  
>Tamsin felt her heart start to race and she struggled to keep it together. She had to keep reminding herself that Bo didn't want her. That way it felt less painful. She could swear she felt her own heart expanding in her chest.<p>

"Great." She replied as she hung up the phone quickly.

The Clubhouse-

"Well I think I successfully ate my weight in chocolate and buffalo chicken dip, so I would call that a successful girls night!" Kenzi exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

She rolled herself over so her head was resting on Tamsin's lap. Tamsin was place between Bo and Kenzi on the worn down red couch in their shack of an apartment. Tamsin had spent the majority of the movie trying to not to stare a Bo or smiled uncontrollably when she heard her laugh. Kenzi's eyes looked up to meet Tamsin's playfully cupping her cheeks in her hands,

"I'm going to go sleep for a few hundred years. Are you staying over Tammy? We did down three bottles of wine. I know you Fae don't get as drunk as us mere humans, but I still like to keep you safe and alive, despite you having a few more lives lined up."

"I uh…I gotta head home." Tamsin replied, not wanting to sleep next to Kenzi's snoring all night.  
>"Fine, suit yourself Valkyrie. I'm off to dream of Johnny Depp." Kenzi rolled herself of the couch, landing on her feet and scurried up the stairs.<p>

The idea of being alone with Bo scared Tamsin to death. She had to get out of there. She had told herself over and over that she would not let her darkness ruin this amazing woman. With the empty space where Kenzi sat, Tamsin reluctantly moved her body over so that her hip was no longer lined up with and touching Bo's on the small couch.

"You can stay with me if you want." Bo replied with a smile.  
>"I don't know succubus, I don't think I can resist your charms all night" Tamsin replied with a smile and a laugh to indicate she was joking, when she knew deep down she was not. She tried not to stare too intently into Bo's beautiful eyes.<p>

"Ha..Ha.." Bo said sarcastically. "Sometimes I like to just be next to someone I care about, you know? It's not always about sex…even if it is always about sex." she laughed "Come on, you can be my big spoon." She playfully slapped Tamsin on the knee and got up, clearly expecting the Valkyrie to follow.

Tamsin knew she was in trouble, but part of her did not care.

Bo's Bedroom-

As Tamsin walked into Bo's bedroom she surveyed the array of clothes lining the floor. Mostly consisting of black and leather, which is what the succubus mostly wore. Not that Tamsin minded, it always showed off her perfect figure. She snapped herself out of her thoughts once again.  
>"Don't clean up on my account" she said sarcastically.<br>"Oh please, like you've never had to get dressed in a hurry before." Bo replied.  
>"Clearly not quite like you."<p>

Bo started to undress and Tamsin could feel her heart swell up in her chest. Her heart felt both heavy and light. She wanted this girl so completely, but she could never love someone like her. The intensity inside her began to swell. As Bo whipped around, in only her black bra she exclaimed "Whoa what's wrong Tamsin? Why are you staring at me like that?

She could not control herself any longer. She made her way across the room in a direct and concise pattern and she grabbed the succubus from the back of her head and pulled her close to her. She brought her lips up to meet her and couldn't help but moan as the wetness met hers in perfect harmony. Energy rushed through her body and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. Bo may feed off others as a succubus, but the hunger Tamsin was experiencing for Bo currently felt just as powerful. All of sudden Tamsin began to feel movement through her chest and out of her mouth, leaving her body and entering Bo's. Bo had begun to feed of her chi. This wasn't the first time that Tamsin had let Bo feed off her, but this time it felt more passionate. Like the world ceased to exist. Their energy was too strong to ever break this apart. Tamsin knew she would give Bo anything she wanted.

Bo pulled herself away quickly. "Whoa. I was not expecting that…"  
>"Just thought you might be hungry…" Tamsin stammered, trying to come up with an excuse for why she couldn't resist the succubus any longer.<p>

"That was…more than feeding…"Bo said with confusion. "Tamsin…"  
>"I should go." Tamsin said in a felt her dark, like a weight on her shoulder, telling her to destroy and leave. The compulsion to destroy anything good in her life had always been inside of her. Like a darkness just under the surface waiting to come out. She couldn't put the love of her life through that.<br>As she made her way to go Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her back,

"I think you should stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi Everyone! Thank you to everyone who viewed and reviewed! I was so happy to see an interest in my story. As promised, I will continue this story. Please feel free to review this chapter as well, I would love to hear what you think so far! And a special thanks to my girlfriend for encouraging me to write and publish this! 

"I think you should stay." The words hit Tamsin like a ton of bricks. She knew she wanted to stay. She wanted nothing more than to be as close to this incredible woman as possible. But the fear inside of her, fear of herself and fear for Bo, was eating her alive. Bo was the only one who had ever given her a chance, and who had ever seen her as a person, not just a Valkyrie and a warrior. She knew could not resist her much longer.

Bo sat down on the bed and continued to stare at Tamsin, her back facing her as she had made her way to go. She sighed as she exclaimed, "I've never felt like that before, and I've felt a lot of things. Your chi is just…incredible."

"I told you, I give good Chi." Tamsin responded, hoping to keep up appearances as a sarcastic friend, when really all she wanted to do was get on top of Bo.

Tamsin slowly turned around. Her feet started making their way towards Bo and the four-poster bed, which was adorned with sheets and scarfs giving it a romantic and seductive feel. Tamsin had sometimes found herself lost in daydreams during a particularly slow day of her job at the police station of what it would be like to spend an entire day with Bo in bed. To just lie wrapped up in each other, feeling that feeling of love that Tamsin knew she could only ever feel for Bo. This was never supposed to happen. She thought as a Valkyrie and a warrior she would be strong enough to fight off any feeling, even love. She was wrong. Tamsin felt as though her brain had lost control over her body. Her body wanted Bo, and it was going to stop at nothing until it had her.

As soon as she placed herself next to Bo on the bed, Bo flung her body down as her back hit the mattress and she was lying flat. Tamsin turned to see the beautiful succubus, and studied the curves as her body. As her supple breasts lay in a perfect curve a top her chest and her voluminous dark hair spread across the sheets. At that moment their eyes met and interlocked.

Tamsin could spend hours lost inside of Bo's eyes. "Eyes both brown and blue" she would repeat to herself over and over again. She could not think of something to even compare this beauty to. Except for one day, she remembered stumbling upon a picture of the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights, when she was bored at work with Dyson and surfing the internet. This beautiful and vibrant mix of colors and movement was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and the moment she saw it the first thought that came to mind was of Bo. The way the lights seemed to ascent from another world, full of magic and beauty, was the same thing Tamsin saw every time she looked in the succubus' eyes.

They did not break eye contact as Tamsin turned her shoulders to face Bo, placing on hand on the other side of the bed next to her thighs. Then tension between them continued to build. Without breaking eye contact, she began to move her body up closer and closer until her face was level with Bo's as she swung her right leg over her so she was now straddling the succubus. Their eye contact locked into each other, neither of them daring to look away or discover the words for this power and energy pulsating between them.

Tamsin began to move her body in an up and down and back and forth motion, riding the beautiful girl underneath her while she began to hear soft but passionate moans escape the succubus' mouth. Never breaking eye contact Tamsin continued to do this, rubbing their two centers together despite the layers of clothing between them.

"Woah." Bo exclaimed out loud "You're really getting me going here Tamsin. This is crazy. I want you so bad right now." She continued to talk in a fast and frightened manner "Is this okay?" she managed to get out before moaning again as the blonde continued to roll her body like a wave on top of the brunette. "I mean should we…talk about this?" Tamsin could tell that Bo was having trouble forming conversation while she was doing this, but she didn't want to stop. She could feel her center becoming warm and moist the more and more she rode the brunette's hips.

Tamsin felt the brunette being to stir under her and felt her lifting her body up at her waist line. Soon Tamsin could feel Bo's face inches from her.

"I need you." Bo said in a breathy voice, still keeping eye contact with Tamsin the whole time.  
>"…to feed?" Tamsin said back, hearing her own voice shake.<br>"No…I need you inside of me." Bo replied.

Tamsin felt a surge of energy and goose bumps lining her body. She needed her too, more than anything. She leaned in and finally met Bo's lips again with hers. Her heart racing as Bo opened her mouth to let her tongue slip inside of Tamsin's mouth. Passionately kissing her while she felt everything inside of her igniting, Tamsin reached down and began to undo the button on Bo's black jeans. As she took the zipper down and began to inch them off of the brunette, the excitement inside of her continued to rise. She slowly slipped off her black underwear and lead her hand to Bo's center, it's wetness let Tamsin know Bo was ready for her. She plunged herself inside of the brunette and began working her fingers in a circular and curving movement. Bo's moans began to rise, getting louder and louder while she proclaimed "Oh god, Tamsin" over and over. Tamsin continued her movements getting faster and faster, while Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin pulling her body even closer to hers. Tamsin could hear and feel Bo being to climax, as she did, she looked into the succubus' eyes and tried to convey with a look alone how badly she craved her, needed her, and wanted her.

The succubus soon had her hands making their way up Tamsin's stomach until she was grasping and tightly grabbing her chest under her white t-shirt. "Take this off" Bo said under her breath. Tamsin did as she was told removing her white t-shirt, leaving only a black sports bra underneath. "That too" Bo said with a smile. Tamsin removed her bra until she was topless. She placed her body down gently so it was lying in perfect line with Bo's. The feeling of her bare skin against Bo's sent shock waves of passion through her spin. She had never been this close to Bo before, the closest anyone could get to someone in their pure form. Their bodies moved in such harmony that they felt as one. Tamsin never wanted this feeling to end. She plunged herself back into the succubus and began to make movements so she could feel her contract around her fingers again.

When it was clear Bo had finished and collapsed onto her back on the bed, Tamsin got off the succubus and lay down next to her on the large bed. She turned on her side so their faces were aligned once again making eye contact.

"Have we met before?" Bo laughed, clearly tired from the intensity they just experienced.  
>"If you were in one of my former lifetimes, I think I would remember that." Tamsin exclaimed.<br>"I had no idea you were even interested in me like that…" Bo continued, not making eye contact. "That was amazing, and I think you deserve more of the same."

Bo's hands began to make their discovery around Tamsin's athletic build. She could feel her body yearning for Bo. She wanted her inside of her, and to be as close to her as possible. Bo reached in the lining of Tamsin's pants and felt her wet center as she began to massage her up and down. Feelings inside Tamsin continued to arise and Bo made her way inside of the Valkyrie. As Bo placed herself inside of her, Tamsin could not get enough, she needed more of her. She felt herself climax over and over, and it still wasn't enough. Bo continued until Tamsin felt herself climax a fifth time, and exhaustion had taken over. Bo slowly removed herself from Tamsin and lay on her side facing her again.

Tamsin could feel her eyes being to fill with tears.  
>"Oh my god. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Bo said out loud with concern.<p>

"No no, that was amazing." Tamsin said "It's just…"  
>Trying her best to hold her tears back and speak without her voice shaking, she finally managed to get out<p>

"Do you remember shortly after we first met, and we were infected by the fae parasite the Morrigan unleashed that made us act like teenagers?"  
>Bo smiled and replied "Oh yes…and our teenage craving for pizza."<p>

Tamsin smiled through her tears, "Remember when we wrote down our secrets and shared them with each other…then ate them? "she laughed, wincing at the idea that she had swallowed paper whole.  
>Bo smiled and nodded, "Thank god we are no longer teenagers." She winked at Tamsin.<p>

"Well you told me at the time that mine made you sad. And a large part of it is this darkness inside of me. I can't put that on you. I've hurt too many people already. And I especially don't want to hurt you."

As she said it Tamsin couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they began flowing down her face. She felt so vulnerable in front of Bo and could not continue all this emotion inside of her.

Bo brought her hand to Tamsin's face and began to wipe her tears away. She then brought her face to meet the blonde girls and kissed the remaining tears until they were gone.  
>"I'm not afraid of a little dark." She whispered.<p>

Tamsin felt the corners of her mouth expand into a smile. Maybe Bo really could understand and love her dark, instead of trying to change or tame her. Maybe, like the unique beauty of the aurora borealis, they could be a beautiful force of nature you wouldn't often see.  
>"I want to show you something." Tamsin said to her brunette lover. "Can you meet me tomorrow?"<br>"Of course I can." Bo replied, "But only if you sleep with me tonight."

Tamsin smiled at the brunette as she rolled over and their bodies melded into one. Her arm around the succubus and her forearm resting between her breasts, Tamsin realized she had never felt so safe before.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks again to those who reviewed and messaged me on the last chapter. You encourage me to write! So here's another chapter! Please review and let me know if you are continuing to enjoy this story. Also just to note, I have not seen Season 5 of Lost Girl yet! I live in the US and our channel has yet to start to show it! I did see the first episode but that was it. I know there may be a Valkubus story going on there, but it does not relate to my story as of now. Thanks! 

Tamsin-

She felt like the walls were about the cave in on her. The sharp pains in her stomach came in waves, as her breath began to get shorter and shorter. She felt her heart tighten inside of her chest and yelled out in pain as she clutched her fist tightly against it. Her legs began to give way under her as she collapsed into the wall behind her. She felt a scratching in her throat and the dry response when she tried to swallow. Her eyes began to sting with the tears she attempted to hold back, until she couldn't any longer and they began to run down her face. The big black mass resting on her shoulders held her down to the ground, like it was trying to drown her. She had no energy left to fight. And the thought of giving up, once again ran through her mind. This is what it felt like living with her darkness.

She sat on the floor of her small room staring into the clock. Tamsin knew she wasn't really focused on the clock itself rather than staring at the nothingness. Tamsin knew what it was like to feel like nothing. The only time she didn't feel anything was when she was with Bo. Images of their night together continued to run through her mind over and over. She could hear Bo's breath against her ear, and could see the way her back arched when she was inside of her. How was she going to tell her? How could Bo live with someone like this? Could she ever love her despite her darkness?

She thought back to when she was growing up, the first of one of her many lives, sitting on the concrete porch steps outside of her grandparent's bright blue house with her godmother, another great Valkyrie. It was a beautiful spring day and she was surrounded by the lily flowers her grandmother adored. Everything felt calm and safe. Until she looked across the street to see a giant black shadow, she couldn't make out a familiar shape, but for some reason she knew it was there for her. She began to look straight forward into the nothingness and began to cry. Her godmother looked down at Tamsin, and then across the street, and then back at the blonde haired girl.

She put her arm around her young goddaughter and said

"That is your dark. It is always going to be with you. You and I are very alike. But you must remember your strength. You are stronger. Do not let it beat you. You may feel afraid...but do not be afraid of it, because I will always be with you too. Right here." She said, holding her hand against Tamsin's chest over her heart. "Always."

From the corner of the room Tamsin could hear her phone vibrate, snapping her back into reality. She thought of her godmother and pulled herself to her feet. Wiping the tears from her eyes she made her way across the room to her iPhone that was lying on the ground.

She unlocked her iPhone to reveal a text message from Bo. "Where do you want to meet today?"

The Dal-

Tamsin sat nervously at a table. She could feel Tric watching her as he wiped down the counter for a fifth time. The Dal was empty other than the two of them, some sort of Fae holiday had everyone busy except the loner Valkyries, and apparently the unaligned Succubus. Tamsin continued to rub her boots together under the table, a strange coping habit she had picked up somewhere along the way. She felt like it had taken her two hours to get dressed, everything she had made her feel uncomfortable. She ended up deciding on her dark grey jeans, a black tshirt, and her light blue jacket. She should have just gone naked, she thought to herself, then of course her mind was full of images of Bo's perfect figure and the way it looked underneath her in her bed.

Just then Tamsin saw a figure begin to emerge through the door of the Dal. Bo walked in the room with a big smile on her face. Her hair flowed around her shoulders and was pinned up at the crown of her head. She had on her typical black leather jacket and fitted black tank top, with dark black leggings and boots. She never ceased to take Tamsin's breath away. She spotted Tamsin as soon as she walked in. Their eyes locked into each other's with such intensity that Tamsin thought Bo might walk over to her and begin the feed that very moment. Tamsin began to smirk as Bo finally broke eye contact.

"Hey Tric."  
>"Hello Granddaughter. Can I offer you a beverage? Your Valkyrie friend here has been patiently waiting your arrival."<br>Tric looked over to Tamsin where she immediately shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah. I'll have two of the house brews."  
>Tric poured her two glasses from the Tap, she grabbed them and made her way over to Tamsin's table.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here" Bo joked with a dorky laugh.  
>"Yeah Yeah... Give me the beer." Tamsin replied, knowing deep down she needed the drink to calm her nerves.<p>

"What's up Succubus?" Tamsin called out as Bo sat down placing the beers on the table.  
>"Well with you in that jacket…certainly my libido." Bo replied.<p>

"So is this our first date?" Bo replied with a grin. Tamsin could tell Bo knew she was nervous, despite her attempts to keep her cool.

She felt Bo's boot under the table as it wrapped around Tamsin's ankle. As soon as they touched Tamsin could see Bo's eyes flash with desire for her. Tamsin grinned back, not being able to formulate a verbal response.

"And on that note….I'll see myself downstairs." Tric called out from a far and made his way down to his room.

Tamsin smiled. While she was of course happy to know that Bo was as into her sexually as she was, she was scared to have the conversation she knew they needed to have. She nervously took her finger and traced around the top of the beer glass.

"Is it more than that though?" She said looking down at the table the entire time.  
>"What do you mean?" Bo replied looking straight into the Valkyrie girls eyes.<p>

Tamsin finally managed to look up at Bo. She looked as beautiful as ever. She could tell the Bo was open to and wanted to hear what she had to say. She could feel tears filling up in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and replied,  
>"I'm in love with you." She could feel her voice shaking but she continued. "I think always have been. Something about you draws every part of me in. I know that we had a tough start to this friendship, and I honestly never thought I would feel like this. I'm a Valkyrie. We are strong, and we don't need anyone else. But I…I need you."<p>

Tamsin held her breath. She needed to prepare herself to hear that Bo might not feel the same way. That maybe it was just sex.

"Tamsin…"Bo replied with a soft and kind tone. The two began to lock eyes, the desire between them was strong. Tamsin looked down at the table, bracing herself for the rejection that was soon to come.

"I feel the same way."

Tamsin looked up at the Succubus. Unsure if what she had just heard was true or not.  
>"You do?"<p>

"Yes. I really do. I also never thought I could feel this way. I'm a Succubus for pete's sake."  
>"I know. That's why I don't think I would be enough. I know you can't feed off just one person and be satisfied" Tamsin replied with a sigh.<p>

"Feeding off you…" Bo began "Is different than it's ever been with anyone else. I feel completely full and like I don't need anyone else. Except more of you."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah." Bo continued. "Remember when I told you your Chi tasted different, that you tasted happy? Was that because of me? "

"It's always been because of you." Tamsin replied.

Bo took her hand and slide it across the table, interlocking hers with Tamsin. As soon as they touched it was like a spark of electricity. It took all the will power Tamsin had inside of her not to jump across the table and take Bo right where she was...and get her naked on the bar.

"We could always go back to my place" Bo whispered as she leaned over the table to reveal her supple breasts peaking over her black top.  
>"Maybe later. I need to show you something first. Let's finish these beers first."<p>

The two cheers while never breaking eye contact. All Tamsin could think about was how you could cut the sexual tension in that room with a knife.

In an Alley-

"Tamsin, where are we going? We've been walking for almost an hour. If I had known you were taking me hiking I wouldn't have worn heels!" Bo cried out, trying to catch up to Tamsin who was a few steps ahead of her.

"Sorry Succubus. I should have mentioned today was a day to wear your Nikes."Tamsin replied. The nerves inside of her continued to build, she could not believe what she was about to do. She tried to stay focused ahead on the mission in front of her, which is another reason why she continued to walk a few steps ahead of Bo.

"Can you slow DOWN?" Bo yelled out.  
>"Okay sorry. We'll stop and rest for a minute." Tamsin replied. "We're almost there anyways."<p>

"Where? All I see is brick and graffiti." Bo replied, looking around her puzzled. "However, this one is pretty good" she noted with a grin, pointing out a Banksy-like interpretation of two female cops making out.

Tamsin let out a small laugh as they both leaned against a brick wall. Tamsin looked down at her feet, wondering what she was going to say to Bo to explain what she was about to do. The fear inside of her felt like it was going to eat her alive. All she could think about was running away, maybe back to Bo's bed. But she knew if she was ever going to get a chance to be with Bo and give this undeniable chemistry between them a shot, she had to do this.

"Could you please explain to me what's going on? Kenzi's texting me every three seconds because she can't get in touch with either of us. I have yet to tell her about the other night…"  
>"Where we are going is far too dangerous to have Kenzi around for." Tamsin replied.<br>"OH…" Bo replied, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

The words inside of her refused to come out. She could not truly believe them herself. A part of her felt as though they would not be real if she didn't say them out loud. Tamsin reached down inside of herself and tried to grasp the strength she knew she had inside of her.

Tamsin turned to face the brunette. Both leaning against the brick wall, she hoisted herself off and planted her body in front of Bo's. Bo looked her up and down with desire. Tamsin took her arms and pushed Bo passionately against the brick, placing her body against hers. With no space between the two and Tamsin feeling Bo's body begin to shake for her she said,

"But first…you need to feed."

Tamsin took her hand and placed it around the brunette's neck gently, she began to lay soft wet kisses along her neck, moving her way up to the others girl's lips. They were soon kissing intensely, while their bodies grinded against each other on the wall. Tamsin pulled her face away and looked her deep in the Succubus' eyes and saw Bo's begin to flash blue. The succubus was hungry. Hungry for her.

"Feed." She said out loud with a moan.

Bo took her hand and grabbed the back of Tamsin's head. She pulled her blonde hair and tilted the Valkyrie's head back. A strong flow of Chi began to flow between the two of them. Tamsin moaned with pleasure as she gave all of herself to Bo. The feeling of Bo feeding off of her began to cause a sensation deep inside of Tamsin that caused her to exclaim out loud. Bo continued to feed. Instead of feeling exhausted, Tamsin felt stronger the more Bo feed off of her. She just wanted more and more. She could not get enough of Bo. After a while Bo ceased feeding by pressing her lips against Tamsin's for a final passionate kiss.

The two collapsed against the brick wall. Both sitting with their backs against it exhausted Bo turned towards Tamsin and once again asked,  
>"So…where are we going?"<p>

"I'm sneaking you into Valhalla." Tamsin finally managed to get out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I have been feeling very uninspired lately. Hopefully I can get a handle on that soon. I know my girlfriend, who's story is much more popular (not to mention absolutely amazing) than mine, has also not been feeling inspired…but maybe my writing this will inspire her! Anyways, here is my next chapter. I do want to follow through with this story as I have a good idea of where it is going and I think that the metaphor of battling your own darkness is something that I, and probably a lot of other people, can relate to. Also, Reviews always make me happy so please feel free to!  
>Thanks for the patience!<p>

In the Ally-

"You're doing what?" Bo exclaimed with a very confused look on her face. "I thought only Valkyries could enter…when a warrior…dies in battle…OH MY GOD Please don't kill me!" Bo exclaimed.

Tamsin could tell that Bo was kidding but still the idea of ever harming such a beautiful person did not make her heart leap with joy. "Oh please." Tamsin replied, "The last thing I want to do is kill you." She smiled at Bo, taking the succubus' hand in her own.

"There's something that I need to show you, in order for you to understand who I am as a person" she sighed softly and then continued, "I'm not easy to love, and I need you to see this to understand why." Tamsin said, looking up at Bo with confusion and sadness as she felt her eyes trying to fill themselves with tears, but resisting and holding them back from running down her face.

Bo moved her body closer to Tamsin, so that both their centers were lined up and their faces were close together. She took her hand and gently caressed the blonde's girls face. Their eyes meeting with a powerful energy between them, she then placed her hand gently at the back of Tamsin's neck, caressing her lovingly. She pulled her closer to her, embracing her body entirely. Tamsin rested her head on Bo's shoulder and Bo then gently whispered into her ear, "I don't think you're hard to love." Tamsin's eyes closed slowly and she recalled that this was the safest and most loved place she could ever think of, and it happened to be in Bo's arms.

Tamsin reluctantly pulled herself away from the succubus and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was able to smile for the first time since telling Bo what she feared most in the world. She then thought back to the first time the two of them really became friends, the day she had to take Bo into Dark Fae territory, a day which ended up being a scavenger hunt of sorts, but also ended up being one of the first time the two of them kissed where Bo was not feeding off of Tamsin. Tamsin somewhat always considered that their first real date, and possibly the first time she realized how truly in love with Bo she was.

She gathered her thoughts and brought herself back to the current time. "Three deep breathes" she told herself as she made sure her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She positioned herself right in front of the brick wall that stood at the dead end of the Ally way. Bo stood beside her with a confused look on her face. "Stand over there on the side for a minute" Tamsin said, gesturing for Bo to place herself along the side wall. She knew she was going to need room in order to open the gates. Tamsin began to stare at the brick wall as if there was nothing else in sight, her gaze was focused and intent.

She felt her face beginning to transform into her Valkyrie form. She knew that to others this probably looked similar to an emaciated dark human skull, and it was probably frightening for Bo to see her change like this. But this was her true form, for she was a Valkyrie, and she led warriors home from their death in battle. She felt her back begin to open up, much like one would feel after stretching from being in one position for a long period of time, as she heard her wings begin to make their way out of her back and surround her on either side. She was proud of how strong and beautiful her wings were, it was one of the things she liked most about being a Valkyrie. They made her feel strong, but more importantly they made her feel brave.

The bricks from the wall began to shake as the whole wall began to vibrate violently. One by one bricks began to fall out of their aligned place and to the ground. The bricks began to part, slowly opening up down the center of the ally wall to leave a parting. Through the now-widen gap a bright white light began to shine directly into the Valkyrie's eyes just as she heard a screeching of metal in her ear drums. Two giant white gates began to slowly slide forward and appear directly in front of Tamsin's body. Just as the gates came to slow stop leaving mere inches between Tamsin and the prominent lock joining them, Tamsin bent at the waist to lower her entire body weight onto her right knee. She bowed her head down and placed her hands in front of her, giving honor to the gates of Valhalla. The lock then turned to open itself and the gates swung open with a loud bang. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Bo still standing against the remaining brick wall. Bo's face was easily read with a look of bewilderment and awe, a look Tamsin had only ever seen when watching someone witness something truly beautiful. She knew her face was still in its Valkyrie form, but she knew her eyes could still be seen by Bo, and hopefully she would not be frightened by this. Bo made eye contact with Tamsin, still looking puzzled and shocked. "Whoa" She managed to exclaim. Tamsin took her arm and turned it to face the Succubus, her hand outreached for her to grab.

"Ready?"  
>Bo placed her hand delicately into Tamsin's.<br>"Ready."

They both stood up, hand in hand, looking directly into the bright light that shone through the massive gates that stood before them. Their two silhouettes stood, ready to conquer what faced them next.

Through the Gates-

A violent gust of wind blew out at the girls, blowing through both their hair, and Tamsin's wings. The wind force was so strong that Bo could barely continue to hold her feet on the ground. The hurricane force winds began to push the Succubus back, almost causing her to fall onto her back. Tamsin looked over and saw Bo struggling; she quickly turned and grabbed Bo from the back of her knees and around her shoulders. She was now holding Bo in her arms, like she would a dead warrior. In her Valkyrie form, weight had no heaviness to her; she was always as strong as she needed to be to bring a warrior home to Valhalla. As soon as she had scooped the succubus up, the strong winds ceased. The gates knew there was an unknown presence that was not meant to pass through the gates, but now disguising her as a warrior, the gates would let them pass through. Bo looked up at Tamsin from inside her arms, her face looked both confused and hopeful. "I can't remember that last time someone picked me up."

"I have to do this to get you through the gates." Tamsin replied, continuing to look forward.  
>"Hold on to your leather, Succubus, it's about to get fast."<p>

"What do you…" before Bo could finish her sentence both Tamsin and Bo's bodies were thrust forward at rapid speed. Their bodies both flew through the air at such a strong velocity, that neither of them could make anything out on either side of them. A blur of white and black colors surrounded them on either side. Tamsin always felt like going through the gates was similar to how she felt going on her first roller coaster at Disney World as a young girl in one of her first lives, the fast paced motion never scared her and always thrilled her. Bo dug her face into Tamsin's chest. "It's okay" Tamsin whispered, "We are almost there."

Suddenly they stopped hurling at a fast speed and halted to a sudden stop. The switch in pace caused both girls to fall to the ground, Tamsin still holding Bo close to her chest.  
>"Ouch…" Bo replied, hoisting her body off of Tamsin's slowly.<br>Rubbing her head and slowly opening her eyes, Bo groaned "Is this what your trip is always like?"  
>"Unfortunately..." Tamsin claimed sitting up, "Luckily by this time the spirit of the warrior awakes again, so I don't feel like I'm carrying a dead person around…so that's nice." She joked.<p>

"Whoa" Bo exclaimed, sudden looking around her, and taking in her new surroundings.

Tamsin looked around her and smiled, this was her favorite part too.

They were surrounded by nothing but stars. Thousands of beautiful bright white light surrounded the two lovers, as if they were within the most beautiful and most true part of the galaxy. Tamsin knew that each star represented a warrior that had made his or her way to Valhalla, and had now taken their rightful place amongst their fellow warriors. Tamsin had never once seen a sky full of stars on earth that compared to the view they had here amongst them in Valhalla. She looked over to see the flashing stars illuminate themselves in Bo's eyes. Eyes both blue and brown, and while they looked around themselves feeling the true beauty of this place, all Tamsin could think was that Bo was still the most beautiful thing in any world, to her.

"I have never seen something so beautiful in my life." Bo turned to Tamsin and said, her smile spread across her face.

"I have." Tamsin said, looking directly into the brunettes eyes.

Bo smiled and put her hand under Tamsin's chin, pulling the Valkyrie's face towards hers. Their lips met with passion, placing soft and wet kisses amongst each other and their hands exploring each others bodies, Bo began grabbing Tamsin's thighs with desire, and Tamsin could feel her center getting wet and desiring to feel Bo inside of her. Kissing Bo under all of the stars was a perfect moment in time. Tamsin wished she could freeze this moment and stay for eternity. Just as she lost herself in drunk passion of Bo, Tamsin heard a soft growl in the distance. Tamsin forced herself to pull back, placing her arms around Bo's shoulders. The soft roar began again, but Tamsin could tell that only she could hear it, as Bo gave her a confused look.

"We don't have much time." Quickly rising to her feet and helping Bo up, Tamsin grabbed her hand and began to walk quickly, "This way."

Valhalla-

Tamsin quickly found the spot she was looking for. Bo could not see any shapes comprising of the geometric spaces she was used to, for there was no ceiling, and no floor, just open space and stars surrounding them. Tamsin led her, for she had walked through Valhalla many times in her many lives. She finally knew to stop after a couple minutes of walking in one direction and then stepped up, into what looked like more space and just air, however her foot was met with an invisible step up.  
>"Here we go, watch your step." She said, still holding Bo's hand, never once letting go.<p>

The two girls began to climb the steps, Bo trailing behind Tamsin at a slower pace. The stairs began to form into a spiral staircase, she was sure to slow down, knowing Bo would be confused by the lack of geometric space to see. A bright light began to appear from above as the two girls made their way up the spiraling stairs. White marble stairs began to appear under their feet, as they left the dark and the stars, and made their way into a white palace. When they reached the final step of the marble staircase, a grand room appeared, cloaked entirely in marble. Bo looked up to see banners hanging from the ceiling, each embroidered with the name and portrait of a great warrior. The banners were adorned in bold colors of blue, green and purple each corresponding to the type of warrior and their sacrifice in battle. The room was a beautiful tribute to all the fallen warriors who had given their lives for their cause or battle. Bo looked around her in awe and amazement, as Tamsin continued to walk with a mission, almost dragging Bo by the arm at this point.

"Yeah, Yeah I know it's pretty breathtaking. But we are running out of time Succubus!" She said as she continued to drag a bewildered Bo through the lobby of the great room.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted from behind the Valkyrie who was in quite a rush. Just as a frazzled Tamsin turned around to see what was troubling her lover, she saw Bo begin to sway and slowly fall to the ground. With the great speed and strength, Tamsin leapt forward to catch the succubus just in time before her head crashed on the marble floor. Bo's eyes were half open as she slowly whispered the words, "I feel weak." Tamsin should have known that all the fast travel through dimensions would be too much for anyone other than a Valkyrie. Her heart broke to see Bo so weak and feeble in her arms.

"Fuck. You need to feed again. The trip to Valhalla is making your system weaker than normal" She replied out loud, looking around herself trying to come up with a plan on the spot.

She spotted a small door in the corner of the room that she knew from her many times of travel was a small closet, filled with décor from prior Warrior Balls that Valhalla had held. Tamsin, once again, picked the succubus up in her arms, and made her way towards the closet. Looking around herself suspiciously, she hoped no one had spotted them yet. She opened the door and made her way inside, sitting Bo upon a wooden table, and quickly shutting the closet door behind them.

The Closet-

"Bo, stay awake!" Tamsin said as she saw Bo's eyes beginning to slowly close and her body nodding off to sleep. She quickly took Bo's face in her hands, grabbing the back of her neck, entwining her fingers in her soft, dark hair. "Feed off me. Please."

The weak succubus was having trouble coming to; Tamsin's heart was now racing with worry. If she could not get Bo to feed, and she passed out, she might not be able to get her back out of Valhalla. They would be stuck there forever. Tamsin's eyes began to water with panic.

"BO. PLEASE FEED!" She sternly yelled, causing the brunette to finally open her eyes. A strong flow of blue energy soon began to escape Tamsin's mouth and enter Bo's. Tamsin began to feel intense pleasure from feeling herself go into Bo. She could feel the Succubus getting stronger with each second; soon she felt Bo's hand slid around her stomach and back, pulling the Valkyrie closer to her. The energy between them continued with strength, and it soon began to pulsate different colors, from blue to purple and then a strong teal. Looking down as she pulled away, the last bit of energy made its way from her to Bo. Tamsin recalled never seeing this vibrant teal color pass between the two of them before. The feeling inside of her was intense, and she knew she needed more.

Bo looked up, locking her eyes with Tamsin's. "Thanks." She replied with a smirk.

Tamsin's body was pulsating to be back with Bo's. She could not contain her desire any longer. She looked at Bo hungrily, biting her lip with desire. She quickly hopped up on the table with Bo, throwing her leg over her so she was once again on top of the other girl. Bo was sitting up underneath Tamsin's body and grabbed Tamsin by her shirt to bring her down on top of her. Their mouths meeting with strong passionate, as Bo worked her tongue's way in Tamsin's mouth. Bo lowered herself along the table, with her body now horizontally aligned underneath Tamsin's. Tamsin looked down at Bo with desire in her eyes, she could see Bo's perfect and supple breasts rise and fall in harmony her heavy breathing. Tamsin began to move her hips in a forward motion, rocking her body against Bo's, and rubbing her center into the Succubus'.

"I want you." Bo said, looking directly into Tamsin's eyes.  
>"I want you more." Tamsin replied with determination.<p>

She began to lift Bo's shirt over her head, and felt the Succubus' body arch beneath her. She threw her black top to the side and reached her arms around to undo the clasp of her bra. With little effort, she undid the clasp and hungrily ripped the bra off of Bo, allowing her lithe perfect breasts to appear. Tamsin grabbed at them with craving, she was now yearning for Bo with everything in side of her.

The two continued to place wet, hot kisses along each other's necks and chest, each one panting and moaning with desire at every touch. Bo began to undo the button on Tamsin's jeans and slowly made her way into her pants with her palm. She began to massage Tamsin's center, and Tamsin could feel how wet she was from this. Bo then plunged her fingers inside of Tamsin, causing Tamsin to cry out in lust. She moved in and out of her at a fast pace. Tamsin felt herself begin to climax as her body contracted around Bo's hand.

Just as she began to release she heard a soft growl in the distance. Trying to ignore it and finish, the blonde focused on the brunette under her, looking straight into her eyes as she moaned in pleasure as she reached climax. Her body felt upon the Succubus in exhaustion.

She closed her eyes, feeling completely satisfied...other than the constant roar she could hear in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Looks like every two weeks is the update you can look for. I apologize I cannot update more quickly, I work full time and it's hard to find time to write. This chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get it out. Thanks again to those continuing to follow the story!

The Closet-

The roar continued to ring through Tamsin's ears. She looked over at Bo, once again watching her as she stared back and smiled, it was clear she could not hear the menacing sounds. That's what living with darkness was like for Tamsin, constantly waiting for something that no one else could see or hear happening. It's hard to explain what's going on in your head, when you don't even understand it yourself. She felt like she was watching a horror movie where only she knew when the monster was coming to destroy. Every day she woke up wondering if there was any chance of her ever being happy.

"Is everything okay?" Bo asked.  
>"Yeah…we should probably get out of here though." Tamsin replied.<br>"You know. I can tell when you're lying. Something is going wrong with you. Don't make me use my succubus charm to get it out of you." Bo replied what a short laugh.  
>"I'm sure you'll understand soon" Tamsin replied, getting dressed and fixing her clothes and blonde hair, as if to attempt to look like she had not just gotten off by a succubus in a closet.<br>Bo also attempted to polish her look by replacing her bobby pins within her long mane of dark brown hair. "Where to next?" Bo asked with a bobby pin in her mouth.

Valhalla-

"Do all after lifes resemble a five-star hotel?" Bo whispered to Tamsin as they walked side by side through the marble lobby once again.

"Nothing but five-star living for us, babe." Tamsin joked, "Or rather…not-living?" she joked.

Bo smiled back at her as Tamsin increased the pace at which they were walking. They soon arrived a service elevator. You could see the arrow moving back and forth between the 13 numbers across the top, written in a beautiful cursive.

"It's like the 1920's in here." Bo observed, "I clearly should have worn my flapper dress."

"Timeless beauty." Tamsin quickly replied and turned to face the succubus "Like you."

Bo smiled and grabbed Tamsin's right hand as her left called for the elevator to come down to them.  
>"Despite this tower-of-terror resemblance, I'm happy to be here with you." Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin's hand tighter.<p>

"I'm glad" Tamsin replied "Because this next part might suck."

DING. The elevator made a loud noise as the car secured itself into place as the doors began to slide open in front of the two girls. As the doors parted Tamsin felt nervous, knowing what was about to come their way.

Elevator-

The doors opened to reveal a brunette woman. She was dressed in a bright silk green gown that hugged the sides of her hips and sides to reveal her very toned figure. Her thick hair hung just below her shoulders in shades of light brown. She positioned her body with her hands gripping a golden bar on the wall behind her, with her weight resting upon them, her hand bent down focused on the floor below her.

As the doors slide fully open, she lifted her head and her dark brown eyes looked up to meet the two ladies standing before her.

"Oh, Tamsin" she replied in a sultry voice "Lets not make this awkward like the last time."

Bo looked at Tamsin with a confused look across her face.  
>"Bo…" Tamsin said while shifting her gaze to meet the mysterious woman "Meet Maddie, my ex."<p>

"Oh…" Bo replied "Hey."

Maddie laughed with a sinister tone "Not sure we ever fully decided on that label, hun."

Tamsin could feel the disdain bubbling up inside of her as she clenched her firsts to control her anger.

"Come on in. Time to go up." Maddie stated, ushering the two girls inside the golden interior.

Elevator Car-

Tamsin felt like she needed to protect Bo. She knew what was going to happen next, and despite Bo being a succubus, wasn't sure that she could handle it.  
>Placed on opposite sides of the elevator car, with Maddie holding her position in the middle, Bo and Tamsin made eye contact. Tamsin swore that at times they could read each other's minds. Bo gave Tamsin a look of sympathy and concern, knowing that the tensions within this small car were running high.<p>

All of a sudden Maddie thrust herself off the golden bar and pinned Bo against the opposite wall with her body.  
>"What are you doing?" Bo screamed out.<p>

"Oh, Tamsin didn't tell you?" Maddie replied, tracing Bo's neck with her fingertips, twirling a lock of her dark hair between them. "In order to get out of this elevator" she turned her head to face Tamsin giving her an evil grin "You're going to have to give me what I want."

Bo made eye contact with Tamsin, looking confused and frightened. However, being the strong succubus she is, she quickly got her wits about her and replied with force "And what is that?"

Tamsin pulled herself off the other wall as she felt the elevator car come to a stop between floors 12 and 13. She sighed and made eye contact with Bo. "Babe, it might be something you're kind of familiar with…" she nervously continued "But Maddie also feeds off sexual energy like you…"

"What? I am NOT sleeping with your ex in front of you!" Bo screamed out.

Tamsin sighed again. She knew this was going to happen. As much as she wanted to feel jealous and pry her evil ex-girlfriend off the love of her life, she knew there was no other way to get out of this elevator.

Maddie laughed with pleasure at the conflict she was creating between the two girls.  
>"I could have Tamsin." She stated, looking directly into Bo's eyes, keeping her pinned against the wall.<br>"Or I could have you" she continued "Or…I could have both of you."

She said seductively as her voice gave out a moan of pleasure nearing the end of her sentence. "Your call." She said as she finally released Bo and took her place against the golden bar again.

"This is insane. I don't want anyone other than you!" Bo said, looking Tamsin directly in the eye.

"I only want you too." Tamsin replied, taking Bo's hand in hers.

"Oh cut the crap with the lovey-dovey feelings." Maddie interrupted. "Time is wasting"

Tamsin and Bo made deep eye contact. Tamsin swore that Bo could see directly into her soul sometimes. Tamsin's eyes were filled with tears. She knew coming here the challenges that laid before them. But once it actually happens, it left her completely unarmed and vulnerable.

Bo placed her hands at Tamsin hips and pulled her close to her. "I know that you brought me here for a reason. And I want to know what that is. So I will do this, for you." Tamsin felt a tear release from her eye as Bo gently embraced her.

She watched Bo pull herself away and look Tamsin dead in the eye and winked. "Succubus time." She replied.

Bo thrust her body against Maddie's, showing her dominance once again. She began to feed a strong stream of green energy from Maddie to her. Tamsin watched as the stream changed colors to a strong blue as Bo's energy began to flow into Maddie. Maddie lifted one hand off the golden bar to reach out for Tamsin to join them. Tamsin reluctantly walked over, placing her hand on the small of Bo's back as their energies continued to flow. Maddie turned her head and pulled Tamsin in for a deep kiss, while continuing to run her hands all over Bo's figure. Tamsin felt excited and pleasure, but truly wished she was alone with Bo. Bo thrust her hand under Maddie's dress and began to pleasure her. Moans of pleasure escaped Maddie's mouth, while she continued to place kisses along Tamsin's neck. Maddie began to reach climax, as Tamsin felt Bo's hand intertwine with hers and squeeze it tightly, letting Tamsin know she was still only hers.

One final exclaim from Maddie and her body began to collapse back against the wall.  
>"Wow, you two are definitely a power couple" she exclaimed, exhausted.<p>

"Yeah, whatever, can we get off this damn elevator now?" Bo replied sternly.

A loud ding filled the room and Bo swung her body around to face the doors opening. Tamsin sighed in relief as she saw the dark room they could escape to.

"See you girls around." Maddie replied with a smirk, as the two girls exited the elevator and heard the doors close behind them.

"I'm so sorry." Tamsin turned to face Bo, not sure what respond she would be given.

"I can't believe you dated that bitch." Bo replied out. "Oh well, first and last threesome off the to-do list." She joked.

Tamsin sighed in relief. "You're the only one I want. Ever." She smiled back at Bo. "We're almost there."

She took Bo by the hand and began to lead her further into the dark room.


End file.
